The present embodiments relate to prevention and treatment of hair loss, particularly male pattern baldness (MPB).
Dihydrotestosterone (DHT) is almost universally assumed to be the major factor in the etiology of MPB. The presence of a genetic predisposition for MPB is also accepted by the most. Autoimmune mechanisms, tissue hypoxia, and scalp tension have all been suggested in the pathogenesis of MPB.
In MPB treatment, 5-alpha-reductase inhibitors to prevent conversion of testosterone to DHT and vasodilators to improve circulation have been used either alone or together (see U.S. Patent Application No. 20050118282, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,599, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,889). Pharmacotherapy has also included application of various compositions that have been asserted to stimulate hair growth, such as the ones that contain creatine compound (see U.S. Patent Application No. 20040171693), emu oil (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,384), or hyaluronic acid (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,579). Finasteride and minoxidil have been approved by the Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of MPB. However, these techniques may have limited effectiveness and/or require constant treatment.
There are approaches that are more sophisticated, such as injection of cultured follicular cells (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,664) or follicle progenitor cells (see U.S. Patent Application No. 20040068284), or use of antisense oligomers (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,160). Other approaches include application of electromagnetic radiation (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,044), application of a laser (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,719), and an external apparatus that pushes up the scalp when applied (see Toshitani, et al. A New Apparatus for Hair Growth in Male-pattern Baldness. J Dermatol. 1990 April, 17(4):240-6). However, these approaches may have limited effectiveness.
Surgical techniques include scalp reduction, hair transplantation, or scalp flaps. These surgical techniques redistribute available healthy hair to cover bald areas, but the results may be less than desirable.